The Slayer
by kimberleyyyyy
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee finally realise there feelings for each other, but then something or should i say someone turns up. Is this the end of the Cullen's and Werewolfs?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!, first story, first chapter. please read!

Runaway – Avril Lavigne

**Life is beautiful. Until something comes up.**

"NESSSIE! GET YOUR LAZY BACKSIDE OUT OF BED NOW!"

Ugh. Who turned on the lights. I turned over to be faced with the bright sunlight shining through my bedroom window. I could hear my family below, watching t.v., or should I say arguing over which program to watch on tv.

"NESSIE I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN"

"Dad take a chill pill, I'm up, I'm up."

My mom entered the second I replied, followed shortly by Alice.

"honey, you really need to get up the first time your dad asks you, not the 23rd" replied Bella my mother.

She still looked stunning as ever, in the past 7 years she had learned how to project her protective cloud further and how to let her shield down, so that my father, Edward could read her mind. Did I forget to mention I am now 7 years old, physically 18 and that is the way I'm going to stay, my parents had reluctantly agreed to let me start high school, with themselves, my Aunties and Uncles and my werewolf best friend Jacob.

"Nessie?.......Nessie?......NESSSSSSIE!"

"hmmm what?"

"time to get ready for school!" Alice squealed excitedly jumping up and down like a 3 year old.

She rushed me down at vampire pace and forced me into her bathroom. It was nice being a half human, half vampire. I had inherited my mother's eyes and throughout the years my brown hair had turned into a dark blonde, like my father. I had sadly, only inherited the speed of being a vampire, sight and smell, not the strength and unfortunately the appeal to blood was quite strong. On the bright side I had a 'special talent' which I rarely used nowadays, I could project my thoughts into someone's head by touch, the only people I used it on now were my mom and Jake.

"Done, what'd you think?" Alice asked casually.

"perfect" my hair had been slightly curled and hung down my back, my eyes had been enhanced and my lips had a neutral colour applied.

I casually walked down the stairs, meeting Jake. He had recently cropped his hair short saying it was easier, I secretly preferred this way, but I didn't tell him.

"ready for school?" he questioned.

"I guess, at least you'll be in most of my classes" I replied walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple.

My family had recently moved to a town not far from La Push, but far enough from Forks, Grampa Carlisle had got a job in a hospital , we lived near the coast in a house that my familylived in. Jacob had decided to move with us, his reason being me, saying I would need help in high school. He lived in a shed Grandma Esme had converted into a little house for him. My room was in the attic, all to myself; it was the one place I could relax. Although my mother wasn't keen on moving, leaving her family, it has done her good to see a change of scenery. We of course visit Forks couple of times a year, to see Grampa Charlie.

"okay kiddo, time to get moving" Emmett said as he ruffled my hair.

Alice gave him death glares. "I swear Emmett if you ever touch her hair after I've done it again I will tear you to pieces". Emmett putting his hands up in defeat.

"you win pixie" he laughed, the whole house shook.

We all walked out to the garage, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett going in Rosalie's bmw. And Myself, Jake and my mom and dad going in his Volvo.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, thanks for reading. hope you like it :)**

**Life gets tough, but then someone saves you**

My dad drove at around 100mph as per usual until we stopped outside. Parking next to Rosalie, I sighed heavily.

"Renesmee, whats wrong?" asked my mom suddenly anxious. "nothing" I replied, smiling. The thought of school scared me. My dad smirking to himself, I'd wish he'd get out of my head.

"no" he replied. Suddenly his happy face turned to anger, he walked over to Jake and whispered something in his ear, he nodded in agreement.

"so" Jake wondered over to me, putting his arm over my shoulder, "you ready?"

"as I'll ever be" I replied and he chuckled, we walked over to the front office, everyone staring at us as we did.

"we're the new students, the Cullen's" Rosalie was speaking to the woman. I watched as she handed the planners to Rosalie, she walked over giving them out.

"great, I've got music first" I said excitedly.

"so have I" replied dad as he looked relieved.

We all went are separate ways, I was being dragged along by 'Edward'.

"why do we have you get there so early?"

"so you don't get a bad reputation on your first day"

Eugh, why couldn't I have one of my favourite lessons alone? Why does life hate me?

"its the way life is Nessie, you have to live the way things go" my dad replied through my thoughts.

Get out of my head dad, please. I said, he smiled and shook his head. He opened the door and quickly ushered me to the back, in the corner. This was going to be a long lesson.

"what have you got next?" he asked

"ummm, English." I replied half asleep

"Jasper and Jake will be there, so you won't have to put up with me" he replied joking.

Great, another lesson in which I will guarded. It was annoying with dad, but knowing my Uncle and over protective best mate will be 'protecting' me was even more annoying. I walked out the doorway to my next class, stupid perverted boys whistling at me, I swear if one more, calm, think calm. I saw a boy approach me.

"Hey sweet cheeks, need some help getting to class, I'm Alex by the way"

In front of me was the most hideous looking boy I could ever of seen, his hair was spiked up and he had a gold chain around his neck and sports clothes on, his friends lent against the lockers on the opposite side of the wall watching me.

"errr, no thanks" I started to walk away but his hand blocked me. That was when I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"you alright Nessie?" he asked glaring at Alex.

"umm, yeah fine Jake" I replied feeling relived he had come.

"good, because I wouldn't like to find that you were harassing my best mate Alex" he spitted his last name, Alex looked as scared as I would be if I was in his position. He quickly walked away as Jake looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"are you sure your all right?"

"yes, I'm sure, now come on we'll be late" I dragged his arm along as he casually walked.

We both entered the room, scanning for Jasper, he was sat at the back, with two seats next to him, Jake typically shoved me in the middle so there was someone either side of me. Alex entered the room, winking at me, I shuddered at the thought and felt Jasper tense up. He sat directly in front of me with one of his 'wingmen' on his side. Jasper suddenly relaxed as a familiar figure entered the room.

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**People are protective, but it can only be good, right?**

Emmett wondered through the room, looking like a giant, and sat himself next to Alex. I've never seen any person as scared as he was.

"Alright Jazz, Nessie, Jake" he said as he turned back around, glaring at Alex as he did. Alex positioned himself as far away as he could from Uncle Emmett, Jasper using his skills as a emotion changer to make him even more scared than he really was. I thought he was going to burst into to tears at any second. Me and Jake were trying not to burst into laughter.

The lessons went quickly and before we knew it we were all sat around a lunch table, Jake and me, the only ones eating, well me only picking at my food. My dad's fists were tensed up and he looked like he was in pain. I looked at Emmett and Rosalie with a puzzled face.

"He can't stand the inappropriate thoughts about you Nessie, all the guys seem to have a few words to say about you, seeing as your the only single Cullen" replied my Aunt. Jacob seemed to start shaking, I got his hand and held it, he seemed to calm down abit, he looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, it was bad enough with your mom but now you, he's finding it difficult. That's why I transferred to English, he found out about Alex." Emmett said. My dad growled at the name.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, but you'll never be alone in classes "my mom said in a stern tone. I nodded, feeling a tad low. Jake squeezed my hand to know he was still there, then in a quick movement took the food from my tray, I was about to say something but he butted it.

"You weren't going to eat it" I sighed and nodded in agreement, as I watched him scoff the food down. The rest of the day seemed like a blur, I already knew the stuff in Math and History. I met a girl in my class, seemed at bit of a loner and needing a friend, her name was Katy, she seemed pretty nice and we got on well. I said goodbye to Katy and walked out of the class, and waiting for me was Jacob, he smiled and hung his arm around me.

"Jeeze Nessie, your cold" he said as he flinched.

"I was sitting next to an open window" I replied as I snuggled into his chest. We carried on walking to the car, still getting comments from guys. Alex giving the evils to Jacob which made him angry. I simply stated he was bigger and stronger than him and he smiled smugly to himself. We were laughing and joking, when my Dad stood in the way.

"get in the car, now"

I simply nodded and Jacob did the same. I could see why, Alex was about to come over but stopped because we were both in the car and my Dad was staring at him.

"if I ever see you with him, I will " he simply stopped because he was getting angrier and angrier.

"I understand Dad, besides why would I go anywhere near him?" I replied.

" Alice told me you met a new friend" my mother stated. I nodded.

"yeah, she's called Katy"

The car journey was silent for a while, I had my feet up on Jacob's lap and he was playing finger drums against my legs.

"Can I invite Katy over tomorrow?" I asked looking up.

My Mom nodded "I don't see why not"

The car fell silent again.


	4. Chapter 4

_thanks for reading, if you are. :)_

_love to you X_

**Thinking of you, breaks my heart.**

"so, you up for coming to mine tonight" I asked Katy casually as we were walking down the hallway, I looked up at her. He had long black hair, with bright green eyes, her figure was slimmer than mine, but then I had always been curvy.

"yeah, sound like fun, we can talk about what we're going to wear to the party" she replied with a grin.

"what party?" I asked.

"oh my god, the annual party held by some guy, all of our year is going!" she practically yelled.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to go, I'll have to ask"

"Ask who what?" my 'brother' Edward asked walking beside me. Katy blushed and looked down.

"party, Saturday, can I go?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure Nessie" he stated.

"Jake will go with me" I simply said

"fine, but only if Jake takes you" he said.

Saturday Night

"Katy! Are you ready yet" it was the night of the party and I was waiting. I had decided, let me rephrase that, Alice had decided I was going to wear a dark blue mini-skirt, with a t-shirt which had a little wolf outlined in diamonds (my choice), and a pair of heels that only a vampire could of warn.

"KATY?!?!?!!?!" I halfed yelled.

"I'm coming" she stepped down from my bedroom in a white dress with some mid-height heels, she looked stunning.

"wow, you look amazingggg" I said.

"not as amazing as you, how can you physically walk in those?, Jake's going to seriously loose his eyeballs tonight" she replied

"what do you mean?" I asked puzzled

"havn't you noticed the way he looks at you, he completely head over heels for you." I hadn't realise until now that I had feelings for him myself, but that was for me to know, well and my Dad, but not through choice.

"Guys?! Ar eyou ready yet?!" Jake Yelled.

I smiled "come on we'd better go".

I Saw Jake's Face, Speechless. I smiled to myself.

We entered the party around 8. The music was loud and everyone was dancing closely. I held on to Jake's hand and Katy had already found someone to dance with.

"I'm just getting a drink" Jake yelled in my ear as he walked away.

I felt someone grab my hand, but it wasn't my Jacob, it was Alex.

"can I talk to you? I need to apologize" I nodded and he reluctantly led me to a upstairs room.

"may I take this opportunity to say you look stunning tonight" he said in a somewhat seductive tone.

He kept taking steps towards me, looking at my body.

Before I knew it, he had pinned me against the wall, his strength was too much for me, if only I had inherited strength from my dad I could of easily thrown him off. His hands were trailing up and down my body. He was kissing my neck and jaw. I felt his lips crush down on mine, his tongue trying desperately to get into my mouth, but I was trying desperately to get away from him. His hands were desperately trying to get my top off, but I was having none of it. I only wanted one person now, and that was Jake, my Jacob, the person I trusted the most.

_Jake, please, Jake help me, Jake._

The tears were running from my eyes, falling down my cheek. I felt him grab my body, and he chucked me to the ground, like a doll.

_Jacob, please help me, Jake, please_


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! wow your still reading. I'm amazed. XD. thanks**

_You find love in the most odd places._

He was kissing me more forcefully now, all the energy I had, disappeared. I heard the door open, I felt Alex come off me and I looked up to see my werewolf pinning him to the wall.

**Jacob's point of view**

I left Nessie, to go find a drink, man I was thirsty. I wish all these girls would stop looking at me. Argh. Its Ness I want! I wondered over to the drinks table.

"hey"

I turned around to see a blonde girl in front of me, wearing the smallest of skirts and the most sluttish top ever, she was talking but I wasn't paying attention. Ness. Where is Nessie. I left her over there. Nessie, oh shit. Where did she go?

"you up for it then?"

I walked away, "NESSIE", searching for the girl I had lost my heart to. "NESSIEEEEE". I searched the whole dance floor for her. SHIT! Where could she be.

_Jake, please, Jake help me, Jake._

"Nessie?" I scanned the whole area around me. "SHITTTTT!"

_Jacob, please help me, Jake, please_

Upstairs, she must be upstairs. She needed my help. I sprinted upstairs to the bedroom. Right think, werewolf senses, that one. I ran straight ahead to a bedroom? OH SHIT. it was locked. Right that's it. I walked a few paces back and charged. Of course the door broke. But I couldn't believe what I saw next.

My whole body started shaking, a deep growl was in my throat. I threw myself across the room and picked Alex up with one arm and pinned him against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Alex's face was petrified. His face went white, and sweat dripped from his brow, I could hear Nessie, my Nessie in the corner whimpering, struggling to breath.

"WELL, I SAID WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!!?!"

I couldn't control my anger anymore, my fist flew at his face, hitting his jaw, I heard a crack. I started kicking him, it wasn't my conscious that stopped me, it was my worry for Nessie. I was pretty sure, he was unconscious. I ran over to Nessie. She was crying heavily, struggling to breath. I didn't know what to do.

"Ness?"

"Honey"

I sat down next to her putting my arm around her, she was shaking, I didn't know if she was cold or if it was fear. She immediately moved herself onto my lap and hugged me. I could feel the tears soaking into my shirt. Her shaking didn't ease off.

"Nessie, are you alright?"

She lifted one of her hands onto my cheek.

_I was pinned to the wall, I couldn't move. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He kissed my neck. His hands were trailing down my body._

"_Alex, please stop" I whimpered._

_He slapped my face. The tears ran down my face._

I was about to get up and go back a beat the hell out of him, but Nessie was stopping me, she needed me and I needed her. She lifted her head to look at me. Her eyes had black circles around them, from where she had been crying. She lifted her hand and again placed it on my cheek.

_Thankyou Jake, I love you._

"as I love you Nessie" I replied.

I picked her up, and she curled around me in my arms. I had decided that jumping out the window was better than the stairs where everyone would see. I swiftly jumped landing on two feet. She was starting to fall asleep. I put her in the front seat of my Range rover that the Cullen's had bought me, since my Rabbit had decided to die peacefully. She looked beautiful. I climbed into the driver's seat and drove off.

As I entered the house, Nessie was stirring in my arms, clinging tightly to my shirt. Everyone had gone hunting, seeing as both I and Nessie were out. I started walking up the stairs, eventually reaching the attic in which I placed Nessie on her bed.

"Nessie, let go of my shirt"

"Stay with me, please" she pleaded. I looked down seeing her big brown eyes looking up with me. I nodded.

"alright, but only tonight, scoot over then" she moved and I climbed in her bed. I wrapped my arm around her, and she snuggled into my chest, still clinging tightly on my shirt. I before I knew it I was asleep.

**more as soon i can add. reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews?**

**x**

**Renesmee point of view**

Jacob, my Jacob, was pinning Alex, punching and kicking him. I could hear him pleading him not to, Jacob stopped and so did Alex. I couldn't stop crying, all my tears were falling onto my t-shirt. I sensed someone had sat next to me, they put there arm around me and the familiar musky sent of Jake, calmed me down, although I was still shaking. I quickly got up and sat in is lap, as both of his arms hugged me into his warm chest. I just sat there, thinking about what would of happened if he hadn't of came.

"Nessie, are you alright?" he asked with a worried tone.

I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek, I showed him how he had lured me to the bedroom, how he had kissed me, and touched me. Jake started shaking and I took my hand off. I looked up at him, and put my hand back.

_Thank you Jake, I love you._

"as I love you, Nessie" he replied.

He picked me up and swiftly jumping out of the window. I closed my eyes as we fell, I hadn't realised we had landed until I felt Jacob start to walk. He carefully put me in the front seat of his car and he climbed in the drivers seat. We arrived at the house, not long after, thank god everyone was hunting. He picked me up from the car, and walked up to my room. He placed me on my bed, but I still held on tightly to his shirt.

"Nessie, let go of my shirt" he sighed.

"stay with me, please" I pleaded. I don't think I could manage a night by myself.

"Alright, but only for tonight, scoot over then" he sighed.

As soon as he was in the bed his arm wrapped around me, and I snuggled up into his chest.

_Get off, me, please, NO, please I whimpered. NOOO. _

"Ness, Nessie, Wake up, Ness" I heard Jacob saying anxiously.

"what?"

"are you alright? You were screaming" he replied still anxious.

"yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine" panting as I replied, hugging him even tighter than I was before.

The next morning was a blur, I woke up to find my mom instead of Jake. My mother looked at me with concerned eyes and a sorry expression.

"Renesmee?"

"it wasn't a dream was it?" I asked.

"honey, I'm so sorry, we should of gone with you, it wouldn't of happened" she replied

"mom, don't worry about it, Jake was there" I replied in a reassuring tone.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed. If she could cry, she would be flooding my bedroom by now, I felt so guilty, why did I agree to go to this party?

**Jacob's point of view**

I woke up to see Nessie, lying upon my chest, smiling, how many times had I imagined this? Yet, I felt guilt, of what happened last night, I found myself shaking, and I could smell Edward & Bells getting near. Carefully I slid away from Ness, trying desperately not to wake her. I walked down the stairs to be faced with my two favourite vampires, Edward had already pinned me against the wall.

"You better tell me what happened dog, or you will lose your legs" he demanded in a threatening tone.

"look, it wasn't my fault" I explained. We sat down and I explained the whole night to them. They seem shocked and angry. Edward had already thought of a plan to kill him, but Bella being Bella had managed to calm him down.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, sorry i havn't posted in a while. Lifes been hectic, with coursework and exams.**

**reviews pls?**

**X**

**Nessie's point of view**

I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going out" I shouted, the sound echoed around the house.

My family we're getting on my nerves. They keep asking me if I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be okay? Ok to be honest, I was a little jumpy and a little scared when I was alone, but I needed to get out. My Dad in particular was driving me insane. Always reading my mind. Before I had time to think, I had reached the place I was heading. It was a little Cliffside below the top one in La Push, only a non-human could reach it. Sheltered from the rain that was coming down heavy. I sat there and let my mind wonder.

Time goes quickly when you don't even realise it, its the end of the day. The sun was setting beyond the ocean line, making a crimson red light. Its funny how old women, don't want to age, yet me and my family didn't really have a choice. I looked below at the rough sea, crashing against the cliff, I was sitting on, the wind was strong and I was holding on tightly to the rocks around me. The rain had got heavier and was making me colder. I was wet now, due to the wind blowing the rain in my direction. I would usually be able to climb back up to the top, but the wind was to strong for me to handle.

**Jacob's point of view**

"What do you mean she left?!" I shouted at Edward.

"she needed sometime to think, I didn't know she would be gone this long, plus she's gone across the border" he shouted back.

It was bad enough, that she had gone out alone, but what had happened to her last night had shaken her up badly. On top of that, it had turned into a rough storm outside.

"Stop it" Edward gritten through his teeth. "it's bad enough seeing it through her thoughts, but yours is too much"

"I'm going to find her" I replied, shaking with anger. I walked out the door and took of my clothes, tucking in some sweats to my ankle, I phased and sprinted to the one place where she always went. The rain was coming down hard, and the wind was making it hard to run. I hoped she was alright. I quickly phased back into human and put my pants on. Leaving my chest bare. I carefully walked over to the edge, I could see a pair of shoes, and knew she was there. I carefully climbed down, jumping the last bit, to be faced with the familiar eyes looking at me.

"Nessie? Why haven't you gone back to the house? Everyone is worried" I asked.

"couldn't climb up, winds too strong" she replied, leaving her head on her knees.

"oh" I simply replied. Sitting down next to her.

"Nessie, your freezing" I replied. Hugging her to my chest.

"no more than usual" she replied.

It had been a few hours and the storm didn't seem to be letting off, Nessie was still cold, even though I had been hugging her.

"Can you climb?" I asked her

"I guess" she replied.

I got her up and we stood up on the little ledge, the sea still swirling around. After a little laughter, struggling and panic we had made it to the top. I could see a figure in the trees. Anger rushed through my veins as I forced Ness behind me.

"what are you doing here" I growled "and how did you heal so fast, you could barely talk yesterday, let alone walk". He lurked away from the darkness, not a scratch on him.

"ah, Jacob, Nessie" he replied

"Its Renesmee to you" Ness replied through her teeth.

"Renesmee, I'm very sorry. And to your question Jacob, I heal quite fast" he replied, almost snickering.

"you see, the moment I saw your family, I knew what they were, I have come across creatures like them before. Jacob, your genes tell me your some kind of animal, but not a moon child. But you Renesmee, oh, you are something quite unique. My senses say human, but your not."

"that's enough" Jacob shouted "get out of our way" his jaw clenched.

"I don't think I could do that, Jake" he replied "you see, I'm not going to move until you and your dear Nessie tell me what you are" he smiled smugly to himself. Nessie was cowering behind me, I could sense her fear.

"Over you dead body" Ness replied.

"well if your going to play like that, I shall have to do what I'm made for, seeing as I am a slayer"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm a slayer, made to kill mythical creatures such as yourself etc..., and here's my first test, survive this"

Before I could register what he has said, he had pushed his fist out, and a clear force-field was heading toward us, I quickly got Nessie, and hugged her tightly to my chest, before either of us knew it, we were falling, towards the icy water of the ocean.

**what do you think? eh?**


End file.
